


Unbreakable

by Little_Star21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Teddy Lupin est très maladroit. Petit one-short sur une de ses mésaventures.





	Unbreakable

Note de l'auteure : Petit défi que je me suis lancer moi même, j'utilise une liste avec 100 thèmes et je demande à une personne de me donner un fandom et un synopsis. 

Thème : Unbreakable (incassable)

Disclaimer : Le tout appartient à JK. Rowling

Correctrice : Marie, une amie IRL

 

Dans un petit village d'Angleterre vivait, un jeune garçon avec sa grand-mère. Celui-ci avait tout juste huit ans et causait déjà des catastrophes autour de lui. De plus, il était un sorcier, et quand la magie accidentelle se mettait de la partie, rien n'était épargné sur son chemin. Il avait détruit bien des affaires, des bibelots, de la vaisselle, des fenêtres, des parterres de fleurs, des meubles, etc. Absolument n'importe quoi pouvait se briser. Ce matin-là, Teddy Lupin, qui avait hérité de la maladresse légendaire de sa mère, Nymphadora Tonks, était dans un magasin du chemin de traverse avec sa grand-mère. Le vendeur regardait les deux personnes présentes avec un œil suspicieux; il connaissait bien Andromeda et, surtout la maladresse de son petit-fils. Inévitablement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Teddy n'avait pas remarqué que son lacet était détaché et s'y pris les pieds. Afin d'amortir sa chute, il s'agrippa à ce qui était le plus près de lui. Il s'agissait une étagère contenant des fioles avec des ingrédients en tout genre. L'étagère tomba en entraînant les autres tel un effet domino. Teddy ferma les yeux et une fois la cacophonie terminée, il les entrouvrit légèrement pour voir les dégâts. Absolument tout le contenu de la boutique était réduit en poussière. Tout à l'exception d'un objet très fragile. Comment l'objet était demeuré intact resta un mystère; car il n'y avait pas plus fragile dans le magasin. Andromeda attrapa le garçon par la main, sortie et transplana chez elle afin d'éviter d'autres catastrophes.


End file.
